


Coscience

by More_than_a_Pint



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Prostitution, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_than_a_Pint/pseuds/More_than_a_Pint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry Mike, I won't leave you"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coscience

The light of the day is filtering through the dark blue blinds on your window, it is the pale golden of newborn hope, or so Grammy always said.

You miss her. She was such a wonderful lady, she loved you so much, supported you even when you disappointed her, even when…

This morning is losing all its shine – _you should stop thinking_ …

Uh, stop thinking, now that sound like a wonderful idea, inapplicable but wonderful nonetheless.

Do you remember the last time you stopped thinking?

How many joints ago it was?

How many drinks?

They said drug and alcohol destroy your brain, but if you have a big brain, how much time will it take?

They said so many things.

Words on words on words.

Once upon a time, you loved words. The way you could manipulate them, play with them, say a thing and meaning another.

Maybe they are right.

Maybe your big brain is becoming smaller and smaller… - _incoherence_ , _some SAT words are still in you._

So funny.

Where did you lose your hope?

When did you lose it?

Parents, grandparents, invisible relatives, abusive friendship, pressuring lovers, emotionally distant employer…

You had a big problem since the very beginning…

Even before your parents’ death.

Do you remember? – _This is funny, does your eidetic brain remember?_ – They wanted to put you in a boarding school; it was for your own good. We both know it was because they couldn’t deal with you.

In the end only Granny really loved you, only her accepted all of you.

You should get up from this bed.

It is becoming uncomfortable.

I don’t like this at all. I mean I am all for your auto-destructive behavior, but this **I don’t like**.

So up.

Up.

Up.

There should be some more tequila somewhere.

And we need to go out to shop.

Are you hurt?

Did the last john hurt you?

Then we should probably go to the free clinic, too.

Move, Mickey.

I don’t have all the time in the world.

You don’t have the time.

Do you realize?

We are full of regrets, but weed and tequila put them to sleep.

Move.

Move.

Look, the last drop of tequila.

Drink it.

Drink it.

Let’s go.

We have things to do.

Don’t worry Mike, I live inside you, I won’t leave you.

_Ever_.


End file.
